


Lady and the Tramp It

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: ColdWestAllen Week 2018 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dinner, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Lady and the Tramp (1955) References, Multi, What is this?, y'all know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: [Day 4: Food]Barry and Len get stuck in a Situation. Iris helps them sort it out. Which can apply to any Situation, really.





	Lady and the Tramp It

**Author's Note:**

> All I know is that I was hungry when I wrote this lmao

Lotsa people can do pasta, and since Barry's gotten even more impatient since getting his speed, Iris took a gander. Len'd crawled out of bed after dealing with a timeship's version of jetlag, not quite up to banter but managing snide level by stealing some spaghetti from Iris and Barry's plates, snapping them in his teeth before they could stop him.

At first, nobody noticed. Len and Barry just happened to be leaning a little closer to each other.

Now they sit, wide-eyed, six inches between their heads.

Iris had taken four shaky photos and one passable one before she'd had to drop her phone to keep from falling. Maybe it's the stressful week, maybe it's the article she'd gotten submitted last-last minute, maybe it's the insomnia. But watching Barry Allen and Leonard Snart deal with the fact that they've accidentally picked up the same spaghetti strand with their mouths is the funniest damn thing she's ever seen in her life. Ever.

Despite their present shock, neither of them have dropped the spaghetti. As if some part of them sees this as a  _challenge_ or something.

Iris can't breathe. It's starting to hurt now.

She closes her eyes. Sucks it in.

Okay. Okay.

Propping her hands on the table, Iris leans in and...bites the rest of the spaghetti. Barry and Len stare, dumbfounded, for a second before blindly swallowing the rest of theirs. Len licks his lips a little.

For some reason, seeing him like this makes Iris realize how much she's missed him.

Since no one's  _really_ a neat eater with spaghetti and sauce, Iris licks what Len didn't get. They bump noses. Len cups her chin with an eager noise.

Iris peeks through her lashes to see Barry nuzzling into the crook of Len's shoulder. The room's warm and cozy with the scent of food and the afterimage of laughter. Everything tastes good.

Then Len  _giggles_.

Iris pulls back to Barry's sheepish face and Len clearing his throat.

Iris puts her hand over her mouth. "Did you vibrate?"

Barry coughs.

"And you're ticklish?"

Len sits back down and twirls his pasta.

Iris can't breathe.


End file.
